Steven Universe - The Homeworld Chronicles
by SabretoothSasquatch
Summary: The Diamonds, The gem war, and so much more. In this epic saga we will discover new gems, new threats, dark secrets, and surprising truths. Follow the Diamonds along in their adventures in Steven Universe - The Homeworld Chronicles! (First uploaded on Wattpad)
1. The Diamonds

~Steven Universe: The Homeworld Chronicles~

Chapter 1: The Diamonds

Homeworld, a desolate, barren planet with nothing but mountains as far as the eye can see. Nothing ever happened on this planet, but one day a strange object landed on the surface of the planet. This object drilled deep into a mountain, as soon as the drill pulled out it covered up the hole and remained still. Many months went by and nothing had happened, but ever so slowly the color inside the mountain was draining away, as if the life of the planet was being consumed. As time passed on more life was being drained away, until one day the mountain glowed a bit, the glowing light turned into a massive silhouette. Suddenly a huge being emerged from the mountain, the being looked around, she clenched her fist and looked up at the drill on top of the mountain. "Perfect" she said to herself. She went up to the drill, she put her hand on it and a panel opened up, she began typing in something and the drill moved over 5 feet from its first spot. The drill began digging into the planet, and repeated the process again. Many months went by, this being sat by the area where the 2 new beings would emerge one day. Many months had passed and the mountain had more life drained from it. One day 2 beings as tall as the first emerged, they both looked at each other, then at the first. "Hello sisters" said the first being created, "I am White Diamond." The 2 beings stepped forward, "Yellow, Blue, what shall our first order of business be?" Yellow Diamond clenched her fist, "we should establish a military to fight any enemies who try to conquer our soon to be society." White Diamond put her hand on her chin, then Blue Diamond spoke, "a system of balance should be set, an order is needed to determine what type of gem has which responsibility, we are diamonds so we are the leaders." "Yes, that sounds good," said White Diamond, "I shall be in charge of operations overall, Yellow shall be in charge of Military and weapons, and Blue shall be more of an aristocratic leader and you will have more royal type gems, gems of class. Perhaps we should have a sister who is in charge of gem manufacturing, we will have more important matters of our own to deal with." Yellow and Blue Diamond nodded in agreement, the three of them walked up to the gem injector. White Diamond typed a big paragraph into the injector like she did with the other Diamonds, a new diamond was on her way.

The new Diamond was due to emerge within the next month or so, White and Yellow weren't too excited, but Blue Diamond was happy. "Blue, you mustn't be too excited, she will be lower than us, she will be just for gem production" Yellow Diamond said in an attempt to talk her sister out of the seemingly pointless adoration. "Yellow, I care about both you and White very much, is that so wrong? I would fight to protect you both if needed, she may be lower than us, but she will be a diamond like us." White Diamond walked up to them both from her palanquin, "she's right Yellow, she is a diamond like you and me, we must treat her with the same respect as each other but still keep the order in mind." Blue had a smile on her face, Yellow just rolled her eyes.

The time soon came, the three diamonds gathered at the kindergarten where the new Diamond was set to emerge. They sat there waiting for days, but nothing ever came out, White Diamond was confused, certainly the new Diamond was supposed to come out. Days passed and Yellow Diamond had created a communication device so while one of them watched the kindergarten, the others could go off and do other things. "I am going out, I am going to find new planets within this galaxy and see if they are viable for gem productions, I expect to get a call from one of you as soon as she emerges" White Diamond said to the other two. Yellow and Blue Diamond watched the kindergarten, but as time went on nothing had emerged, each diamond had conquered at least 3 planets each before contemplating on trying again. The day came when the decided to grow a new diamond when suddenly, as the mountain began to glow a bright white light, then a soft pinkish light, the new diamond has emerged. "Pink Diamond" said White Diamond to herself. Pink Diamond opened her eyes and looked at the three diamonds before her, "Hello Pink, are you ready to work?" asked White Diamond. Pink Diamond smiled brightly at her sisters. "I am so excited to make gems! They're going be wonderful aren't they?" she asked White." White just smiled and nodded. Blue Diamond stepped up, "I do believe some servant and construction gems are most required right now" she said. "Yes, I agree, Pink, let's show you how to work the injectors" White said. The two went off to the drill and White showed Pink how to operate it. Soon enough Pink Diamond was manufacturing gems to work for them. The diamonds were pleased. "She sure is a happy one, isn't she?" asked Blue, Yellow just watched with an emotionless face, "We should start a meeting to discuss the laws of the gem society, we mustn't let any gem get too careless and free, we are the diamonds, the creators after all" she said sternly. Blue looked at Yellow, then back to Pink and White, "Perhaps you are right, but let her be as happy as can be, we deserve feelings, do we not?" she said softly with a soft smile on her face.


	2. The Rise of a Gempire

Chapter 2: The Rise of an Empire

The Order of the Diamonds, that's what they called themselves. White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond have conquered many planets as time went on, and Pink Diamond had created many gems. She had created Pearls for each of the Diamonds to serve them and cater to them. Bismuths were made to construct buildings and expand the gem empire. Peridots were created to build and utilize technology to make it easier to travel in between planets and to help inside the kindergartens. The Diamonds held a meeting one day, the four of them sat at a table with their Pearls along side them. "Yellow, Blue, Pink, we must talk about our society as a whole" White Diamond said. "Yes, Pink I must ask you to produce soldier gems, to help fight off any natives we come across on other planets, I am trying to take a planet that is full of organic life" Yellow said. "Yes, of course Yellow, more gems would be wondrous! I was wondering if we should give the gems the ability to fuse like us?" Pink asked sincerely. "That isn't necessary, all gems are given the ability to fuse and shapeshift if needed. If a group of soldier gems were losing a fight they can fuse to become bigger, stronger, and win the fight. Anything to ensure the victory and expansion of our great society," White Diamond said. Pink nodded and headed off to the kindergarten where she and her Pearl had begun creating the new gems.

Yellow Diamond came along to the kindergarten one day to see the new gems waiting for her. "What are these?" she asked sternly. Pink walked over to Yellow, "these are the gems you asked for!" she responded happily. The gems were very strange, some had come out normal height, some were shorter than others, and a handful were conjoined at the gem, "these Rutiles are here to fight for you" Pink said. Yellow looked at the gems in disgust, "these are hideous!" she shouted. Some of the Rutile looked at the conjoined ones and ran in fear, they knew what was to come of such a misshapen, deformed, disgusting creature. Yellow Diamond lifted one up, "Pink, block the entrance" "What? Why!?" "Do not question me." Pink Diamond had blocked the entrance, the deformed Rutiles looked at the Diamond in fear, what is going to happen to them? Yellow poofed the Rutile within her hand, the gem laying peacefully in her palm, she then closed her fist, turned it over, and opened it again. Pink Diamond began crying for her creation had been shattered. "YELLOW, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" "I didn't ask for experimentation Pink! I wanted soldiers and that is what I am going to get, is that clear?" Pink nodded sadly as to not anger Yellow any further. "Now, you shall help me remove the rest of these failures from our presence." Pink Diamonds tears fell to the floor as she nodded in agreement. At that moment, each Rutile began to cry too, what did they do to get shattered? They didn't ask to be made, they didn't choose to come out misshapen and wrong, so why were they going to be punished so cruelly? Pink Diamond had let her guard down for a mere second and one of the Rutile had escaped, she ran and hid from the Diamonds. "Now that they are all gone, I want new soldiers, proper ones. I want them to be big and intimidating to strike fear in the hearts of the enemy." Pink Diamond sadly nodded in agreement and entered her palanquin, her Pearl stood within the palanquin beside her Diamond without saying a word. The two headed to the kindergarten to begin the next batch of gems.

Months had passed and Pink Diamond had presented in front of each of the three Diamonds four gems. "And these are?" asked White Diamond. "Soldiers, guards, and terraforming gems to shape your planets, and to fight and protect you at all costs while out on other worlds." The four gems saluted the Diamonds and stood in front of them motionless. "Topaz soldiers, they will come in pairs to fuse if needed, they will surely get the job done, an Agate who will protect you with her life, and will do whatever you ask, they are about as loyal as a Pearl with the strength of a Topaz or Rutile, and lastly a Lapis Lazuli, made with elemental abilities to shape and change the terrain and surfaces of planets" said Pink. Blue smiled happily, she was extremely proud of her sister. Yellow remained emotionless much like White Diamond, "they will be great additions to the Order of the Diamonds, thank you Pink, we will be happily awaiting more of them" White Diamond said. Pink happily went back to the kindergarten to begin planting more gems. "White, if I may, I must warn you about this" said Yellow Diamond. White and Blue Diamond both looked a bit confused, "warn me of what?" White asked. "Pink, without consulting us, created some Rutiles to come out randomly, without thinking of how they should be coming out without wanting them to come out perfectly, we can't let her get too careless, the gems could come out useless. I decided to shatter the ones that came out wrong." "Yellow, don't you think that's a bit too far?" asked Blue Diamond. White raised her hand, "Thank you Yellow, we cannot show any enemies that happen to come in our way that we are wrong, we must appear to be the prefect civilization."

Pink Diamond was happily making gems for her sisters, Agate after Agate, Topaz pairs after another, she loved it. Each Diamond had received a few pairs of Topaz gems and a small handful of Agates and Lapis' to supply them with protection and terraform. The Diamonds went on to conquer many new planets. White Diamond had acquired twelve planets including Homeworld in that count, Yellow Diamond acquired 7 planets and 2 stars with moons around them, and Blue Diamond acquired 7 planets. Pink Diamond hoped to conquer a planet one day, but the other Diamonds never agreed besides Blue Diamond. They believed that Pink getting a planet to herself would distract her from helping out the others. The Diamonds had a meeting without Pink one day, "She deserves to have her own planet, she is a Diamond too and resources aren't becoming too easy to come by here on Homeworld, you both know it to be true," Blue Diamond said. White Diamond looked at her star map and just rubbed her chin. "Are you really considering letting her take her own planet? If we run out of resources here we can just go to another planet for gem manufacturing! She is careless and can't be allowed free reign of any planet yet, she will produce useless gems which will serve us no purpose White!" yelled Yellow Diamond. Blue Diamond spoke in retaliation to Yellow's statement, 'She is one of us! Yes she may be slightly different than us, but aren't we all? Neither one of us are exactly alike, she deserves a chance, and if it means that much to you both we can give her a planet far from any of ours to keep her out of the way of our expansions." Yellow Diamond looked at Blue, but before she could say anything White Diamond spoke, "Yes, I agree, she deserves a chance, but she should remain out of the way, and she will also create some new gems for us, ones that can predict the future and low tier soldiers to act as escorts and guards similarly to the Rutile gems."

After the meeting, the Diamonds had informed Pink Diamond that they were ready to allow her to conquer her own planet. Pink Diamond excitedly made the future predicting gems and their guards, these gems were known as Rubies and Sapphires. Sapphires required many resources due to them having future vision so they were a rarity among gem culture, this lead the diamonds to give them a high status, a gem like a sapphire doesn't come along too often. Rubies were the run of the mill soldier gems, made similarly to Sapphire, a ruby used less resources. Pink Diamond had met up with White Diamond, "White, which planet has been assigned to me?" she asked excitedly. White Diamond pointed to a planet in another galaxy far from Homeworld. "This is the planet you will attempt to conquer" said White sternly, Pink nodded and thanked her. Pink Diamond smiled brightly as she headed to her ship, she never thought the day would come where she could call a planet hers.

Pink Diamond arrived on the planet, it was green and blue, full of mysterious organic life. Some of the life on this planet could move and make noises as if they were gems, others were very still and colorful. She decided to name the still and colorful life 'plants' due to them coming from the ground like how gems are planted and grown. Now the other creatures couldn't all be named for there were far too many for Pink Diamond to count. She did; however, name a certain gem-like species, they were gems without the gems, Pink Diamond decided to call them humans, she found them very intriguing. Pink Diamond finally had a planet, she was now in charge of this wonderful and mysterious new planet. She was the ruler of the planet Earth.


End file.
